


Love is undead

by Lampfish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampfish/pseuds/Lampfish





	1. Chapter 1

hi my name is Monique Jacintha Aailyah de la Ravenway, But you can call me Meg!  
I have really bright purplish bluish green eyes with gold flecks in them. I have wavy brown hair down to the middle of my back, with rainbow streaks in it. I usually hate bright colours but I wanted to stand out from all those stupid basic batons!if you've been living under a rock, basic batons are people who love themselves like waaayy too much. Lots of people say I look like Kim Kardashian, but I think I look more like Lzzy Hale! Hahahahahaa!,  
anyways it's the zombie apocalypse which kinda sucks but y'know what can you do right. LAWL  
i was listening to my favourite band of all time, One Direction, when so WEIRDO comes to my door moaning (not the good kind LOL XD) and trying to tear it down and shiz! Rude right? At first I was like "HOW MANY DRUGG ARE YOU ON?! LIKE OMGGGGGGGG!.!?.¥|+" then when I realized that the guy was a zombie, I grabbed my machete off of my kitchen table and chopped his head off like it was butter. After I chopped his head off, I saw a whole horde of them and chopped all of their heads off, then looked at all of the people I just killed..... That were already dead..... LAWL!! Then I wiped away the one bead of sweat off of my arm. ANYWHO!! That's how I found out it is the apocalypse.  
So now I am looking for some supplies for my group. I see a dead zombie on the ground.  
***********flashback***********  
it was 1349. I was walking down the street looking at all of the bodies that littered the street, diseased with the bubonic plague. I of corse wasn't infected because of the magical amlet my mother fed me when I was four. I almost choked on it. It was 1194 so, no one really cared. (Heart if ur a tru 12th century kid)  
***********end flashback***********  
I ended up finding a camp. I thought it was abandoned so, I jumped over the giant fence. I ended up grabbing an armload of weed (for 4 20) and started towards the gate. I got to the gate but was stopped by a voice yelling at me.


	2. Chapter 2: The weed thief

I was stopped by someone yelling at me.   
"That's a lot of weed for one pretty lady." I turned around to see the one and only HARRY STYLES. My eyes widened.  
"Oh em geeee. YOURE HAirYSTYLE!!!" I screeched. He smiled at me.  
" so you know who I am. What might your name be honey?" He asked  
"My name is Monique Jacintha Aailyah de la Ravenway. But you can call me Meg." I said loudly.  
"Monique Jacintha Aailyah de la Ravenway. What a beautiful name. It suits you." He said. I blushed quite a bit. I was red as a tomato. He noticed and started laughing at me.  
"Follow me, the rest of the band are getting ready to find more supplies" he stated. Harry grabbed my hand and brought me to where the band was getting ready.   
" who is that pretty girl, Har?" Niall asked.  
" this is Monique Jacintha Aailyah de la Ravenway." Hariy smiled  
" but you guys can call me Meg." I finished.  
" I call dibs!" Louis yelled. Then they all started arguing over who gets me. I flipped my rainbow hair sassily.  
"NO ONE GETS ME SO SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTHS!!" I yelled. They all looked at me shocked. Probably because I yelled super loud. Or maybe because my eyes changed colour. My eyes tend to do that. LAWL! When I feel strong emotions my eyes turn neon colours (the colour depends on the emotion) and start glowing.   
"How did you do that?" Liam asked.  
"I don't know, it kinda just happens when I am feeling strong emotions." I shrugged.   
"That's so cool!" Hairy yelled. I started blushing.  
"You're cute when you blush." Hairy teased. I started blushing even more.   
"Sh- shuddup." I stuttered. All of the guys laughed. Suddenly, we heard the gate rattling and moans. When we got to the gate, we saw a whole horde of zombies.   
"Crap. Now what are we going to do?" Asked Niall.  
"I'll deal with them." I said. Then I jumped over the tall fence. I heard the guys yell after me. I didn't listen. It took awhile but, I killed all of the undead. I then jumped back over the fence.   
"I told ya that I would deal with them." I stated. All of the guys hugged me at once. Then out of nowhere, HARRY KISSED ME! My face went bright red.  
"Wh-wha-what was th-that f-for?" I stuttered.  
"I thought you were going to die!" Hairy yelled.  
"I can't die." I said. All of the guys looked at me, confused.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.


	3. Chapter 3: the secret

"What do you mean?" Harry asked  
"WELLLLLLLLLLL". What do I tell them!? What will they think about me!? Maybe I can jus tel them itz a jok! Noooooooo thier to smrt. WHAT WILL THEY DO IF I TELL THEM. Will they hate me?! Will they throw me out?! WILL THEY CARV MY HEART OUT BEFORE STABBING ME 69 times in the apendixxx then pulling my limds off and feeding them individually to zoombies?!?   
Ok ok, I gotta figure out a good lie to tell them. Hmmmmmmmmmmm. Maybe I will tell them that im a CreepyPasta™ And I'm immortle becuz I went insane from ALL THE HOME WORK I HED TO DO and killed my hole family. And also kissed Jeff the killer...... And slenderman..... YEAH THATS A AWESOME LIE!?  
"Hey.... MEG?! Yo hav ben standing theY'RE for almost. A our...,......,,,, u ok?" Say Liam with an confused expreson.   
".......................IM A DEMON VAMPIRE ANGEL DRAGON CHUPECABRA HYBRID!!!" I screeched. Goddamnit.   
god DAMNITTTTTT.  
They all looked at me confused.  
"lol wut?" Asked Niall.   
"WUTTTTT. WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?" Harry yelled. I looked at him with sadness I should have told his im so sad y didnt i tell him.   
"Im sory giyz" i sobbeed quietly. then they all started criing. then we heard a strange sound i turned around with tears in my eyes then i saw it............ IT IS ZAYNE...... HE IS A ZOMBIE...... i started criing even moore "WHY DIIIID U HAV TO LEEV THE BAND ZAYNE YOU COULD HAV BEN SAVE WITH US THATS WHAT YOU GET 4 LEEVING THE BAND ZAYNE I MEAN YOUR NEW MUSIC IS OK BUT NUT AS GOOD AS WHEN U WEAR IN 1D !1!1!11!1!!!!1!1" I CRIID. I SADDDILY JUMPED OFER THE FANC AND CUT OFF ZAYNES HEADZ. WE ALL HAD A CRI PARTY AFTR THAT. MY RAINBOW HAIR WAS SOAKED WITH TEARZ.


	4. Chapter 5: the betreyl

That knight, I was slepping on the group coffin that we found in the local basketball court. Don't know how that got there or what a group coffin is, but whatever its comfortable. Then suddenlt I heard a brawl goin on in the kichen. I storm out ofo the coffin room. and in the alchemy room I saw..................NAILLL!!!!1!!!11@ CASTING A CURSE!!!! ON!!! H A I R Y1!!!!!!! I ghasped loudly, as the blond dancer turned his blond dancer head to lookat me. as son as he saw ne he hissed like a dog, and soared out the window. i jogged over to the hairy man to se if he was okie dokie. "OMG HAIRY R U OKIE DOKIE!!!!?????" I screeched. "Nil... he...he.......he stARTED THE APOCOLYPSE!!!" hairy criid. I criid too. "we gotta stop that red headed nerd." I ordered as I flipped my rainbow hair sassily and soured out the window after Nil. My love, Hairy, soon followed.   
TEN HOURSE LATER  
we finale made it to the local time hortens. we walkd to the drive through speakr thing ands heard biter noises. I walked cliser to the speaker."can i get 2 mm duble dubles and a box of time bits/ plz" i sad politlie. more walker noises. we walked over to the windoow to see a corps hans us our delish time hortins food. "NOW THAT WE GOT HOUR FOOD CAN WE GO BACK TO FINDING NIL!?"{M}" Hairy screamd.  
TWELV OURS L8R

WE Had finale md our way to NILS evil layer........... WALMARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!1!!!!!!!!!11111!!!1!11!!!!!  
WE WAlkd in to be attaced by at least 17 billion cliquers. i pull out my mishette and cut off all dare headz as hairs hidz n the cornr singing more then dis. aftr 5 minets i had finaly killed all da GOAT NIBBLERSSSS. i was confruntd by............. SELENA GOOOMZ....... NILS GF!!!!!!! " WUT R U DOIN IN MY WALMARTTTTT!" selelna screames in a demonic voice. "I AM HERE 2 KILL NIL!!!!!!1!!11!!  
'111!!!!!!!  
1!!!1" I whisper calmler. sel pulled out a pink ey lich curler. " you have to get thu me FIR........" BEFORE she could fimish i cut her haed off like budder. "STUPPID BASSIC BATTON" i shuttred. we then make hour wae to the bbaek to find NIL is moshing to "She's like the wind' by Patrick Swayze (www.youtube.com/watch?v=lU9p1WRf...). ONCe niL ntices us he tried to soar out da windo buuuuuttttttttt thier was nien window 4 him 2 jump outta. he then crashed in2 da wall..... mart............ annddddd.............. dies. "well that was easy" hairy screemed. we then made they 13 min wak bac 2 the camp.


	5. Chapter 10: epilogue

With nil dies, all zombies dies two. wen we got back to the camp, those other too ppl in the band were waiting for us with a banwet of jellied pigs feet and timebits. it was a good meanl  
two months afer the zoomie apockalypse, me and hairy got married. zaynes head was the best man. he gave a beatiful speach and porformed his new hit single called "losin my head 4 u." we had 17 childre. 16 boys and one girl. They all suck, espeshally the girl. They're all named Dil.   
our oldest son, Dil I, just got a no bell prroze for being the firat bron cild after the apocalipse.   
our 7th oldest son, Dil VII, became a ballet teacher  
our only girl, Dil the dissapintment, has done nothing with her life.   
life is good ....................FOR NOWWWWWW


End file.
